When moving image data is generated in which objects having a same shape and a plurality of color variations such as an automobile, a home electric appliance, or clothing appear, in a case where it is desired to prepare moving image data having a same content for all of the color variations, it is necessary to generate the same number of moving image data to the color variations in advance.
However, in this case, the following problems arise: a file capacity is consumed in proportion to the number of color variations; and it requires additional processing to generate moving image data every time a color variation is newly added.
As a solution to these problems, it is conceivable to change only the color of a target object in a single piece of moving image data at the time of reproducing a moving image in correspondence to a plurality of color variations. As a method for generating a plurality of images from a single piece of image data, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method in which the part of a foreground image indicated by three-dimensional indication means is made transparent, and the image is synthesized with a background image. In addition, Patent document 2 discloses a method in which, in the case where a target object casts its shadow on the background image, the background image is changed with retaining the shadow.